Globalization, business process optimization, and the need for continuous computing operations motivate business to seek solutions that can both distribute and unite data centers over geographically dispersed locations. Geographically distributed data centers are desirable for mutual backup to reduce interruptions from local disasters and also to facilitate data center maintenance.